


Bagpipes

by kingstoken



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Scotty used to love the music
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620865
Kudos: 2





	Bagpipes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> Written for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html). Prompt: Bagpipes

Scotty used to love the music he could make with the pipes, the sound alone used to lift his spirits, but now it brings him only sadness, because he's been asked too many times to play at funerals.


End file.
